


Alchemy

by starrika



Series: Alchemy 'Verse [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: shitennou_ai, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of drabbles from the Advent drabble prompts. Senshi/shitennou goodness - mostly fluff with a garnish of angst. Prompts from LJ's lover100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovers

"So when did you get the tattoo? Or were you born with it? How _did_ the doctors explain that one?"

Ami looked up from the paper she was proofreading, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Birth mark or other aberration, I suppose," she replied, and went back to work, marking a few notes in the margin.

"Is that what they said about your hair?" Zory asked.

"No. They told my mother it was because of a drug she took while pregnant with me. Perhaps that’s true," Ami said, not even looking up from her work this time.

"So, when did you get it?"

Ami looked up again. "Why are you so interested?"

Zory grinned. "Come on - it was one of the last things I saw before Beryl got me. We were _this close_ to getting together," he said, gesturing with his thumb and index finger. "As Jed would say, that was a major cockblock."

Ami reddened a bit at that, but she laughed. "That’s rather crude. Still, it was at least descriptive enough to get its point across without me needing to ask.'

"So-"

"Are you going to let me finish proofreading your paper?"

Zory gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess so."

"Good," Ami said with a nod. She went back to reviewing, marking a few more notes. "And I got it two years ago," she murmured, circling a phrase. Zory’s face lit up. "I’m not answering any more questions, so don’t even think about it," she added, not looking up from her work.


	2. Smell

Rei had snapped to attention, even before Jed registered the acrid smell of smoke and the girl coughing and wailing on the front lawn. He and Kunzite had stopped, both fumbling for phones, but Rei sprinted away from them, and through the front door, disappearing into the dark smoke.

"Shit!" Jed swore, dropping his phone and trying to go follow after her into the house. 

Ken tackled him to the ground, sitting on his thrashing legs while trying to work his phone with one hand. Jed's voice was tight with panic. "Ken, we have to go after her - she just ran into a fucking burning building-" 

"And do what? What would you do, Jed?" Ken muttered, swearing slightly under his breath as he kept punching the wrong numbers.

"I - shit! I don’t know!" Jed replied, pulling at his hair slightly, before hitting Ken in the chest. "Do something! Make some ice," he barked.

"Out of what? I need water," he snapped, ending the phone call. Mamoru wasn’t answering his cell. 

Two guys stumbled out the front door, coughing but otherwise unharmed. Ken got up off Jed’s legs, helping the two of them away from the building and over to the crying girl. For a moment, the flames disappeared, although the smoke continued. The heat retreated, as if a vacuum had sucked it up.

Jed looked toward the door, as if considering running in after Rei, when two more exited the burning house. He had just helped pull them clear from the door when, with a _whoosh_ , the flames shot high in the sky again, the building crackling and groaning as if it was about to give way.

"Fuck," Jed muttered, pulling the girls even further back. He could hear sirens in the distance. When he looked back at the front door, the entire front hallway was up in flames. Just before the second floor collapsed, Rei came stumbling out the front door, eyes wide. She was covered in soot and singed bits which had probably been her clothes, although there wasn’t a mark on her. Jed stood, openmouthed.

Ken pulled off his coat, and Jed shook his head to clear it. Rei swayed and half-collapsed as Jed threw out his arms to catch her, shivering in the cold air. "Get me out of here before the police come," she said, voice husky from the smoke.


End file.
